


Become the Beast

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween Challenge, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter!Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mjölnir as a crossbow, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Thor is a ruthless vampire Hunter set on wiping out all monsters. One night he gets into trouble and is saved by a man who makes him question everything he knows.For the prompt :Monster AU in the Thorki Halloween Week challenge
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Become the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejammys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/gifts), [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



Out of all the hunters in the land, none were as successful as Thor.

Tales of his feats echoed throughout Asgard. In the ten years he'd been hunting, not one vampire had dared to feed in the Golden realm, for fear of being at the wrong end of the crossbow Thor dubbed Mjölnir. Some said he'd completely wiped the creatures out of existence, but the hunter knew there were more out there.

There were always more.

With that in mind, Thor packed up his few belongings and set out to find other monsters to slay.

***************

Late one night, Thor was traveling through the forests outside of Jötunheim. The only noise to be heard was the gentle patter of his horse's footsteps and the jingling of his saddle. The moon hung high and full in the sky, giving light to an otherwise gloomy terrain.

The snap of a twig made Thor reign the animal in to a stop. He looked around to see what could have made the noise, but there was nothing visible beyond the trees. He made to continue, when a low growling piped up behind him. The hunter carefully reached for Mjölnir as a pack of wolves emerged from the woods and circled around him.

Suddenly, one of the beasts leapt into the air. Thor shot of a bolt from his crossbow and it fell to the ground, dead. The rest of the pack wasted no time converging on the hunter and attacking. They lunged at the horse, causing it to rear up and knock Thor to the ground. He let out a yell as one of the wolves bit into his side, with another jumping on top of him. Before it could rip out his throat, however, a dagger whizzed through the air and landed right between its eyes. Another volley of daggers raced through the air after the first one, causing the wolves that weren't killed to scatter and retreat back into the forest.

As he lay bleeding out onto the ground, Thor noticed a pair of boots approach. The last thing he saw was a pair of vivid green eyes before succumbing to the darkness.

****************

When Thor woke next,he was laying on a pile of furs in front of a crackling fire. He sat up with a wince, and looked down to see his shirt was gone and his side had been bandaged up.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

The hunter looked up to see a man holding a tray coming towards him. As he got closer, Thor could see the same hypnotic emeralds he'd encountered in the woods.

"Who...who are you?"

The man set the tray on a nearby tablebefore setting down to next to him, offering a steaming mug which Thor drankfrom greedily.

"I am Loki. You're lucky I found you when I did, those wolves nearly ripped you to pieces."

"So those were your daggers that flew with such expert marksmanship?"

Loki blushed at the compliment, "Yes, yes they were. I've had a great deal of experience in keeping predators away from my door with them."

"You've lived here awhile then?"

"For many years now."

"All alone?" Thor asked. 

"Yes."

He thought it was rather sad that Loki had been by himself for so long. The man had a beauty that was almost ethereal, with pale ivory skin, sharp features, and long dark curls that Thor was itching to run his fingers through.

"I'm Thor, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Thor."

Thor couldn't explain why he did what he did next, but when Loki took his hand in greeting, he pulled the man forward and pressed their lips together.

Instead of resisting, Loki melted into the kiss, hands clutching at Thor's large biceps. They fell back onto the furs, clothes flying everywhere as Thor made it his mission to worship every inch of his raven-haired savior.

***************

The sound of birds heralding in the new dawn could be heard as Thor sat up and stretched. The fire had died down, leaving only a few glowing embers reflecting off of Loki's sleeping face.

_Loki_.

Thor had never met anyone quite like him before. They'd made love with a fiery passion that could rival a thousand suns. Later, in the afterglow, they'd talked quietly and he was amazed at the wit and intelligence that the other man possessed. Truly, he could not understand how anyone could have left this wonderful being alone for so long.

' _Maybe I can convince him to come with me_ ,'  Thor thought as he placed a kiss on Loki's shoulder. He noticed that his saddle bag had been brought in, so he reached over and grabbed it. He pulled out his shaving supplies, intent on cleaning up a little before cajoling his lover into another round. But when he opened the case with the mirror, his blood ran cold.

There was no reflection of a person next to him, even though Loki was right there.

Loki had no reflection.

Loki was a vampire.

Thor had spent the night with the very creature he sought to kill.

His first instinct was to grab Mjölnir, but the longer he gazed at Loki's sleeping face, he found that he couldn't bear to harm him. Instead, Thor quietly put his clothes back on, gathered his bag and stepped outside. Luckily, his horse had survived the wolf attack and was tied to a post. He threw himself onto the saddle and took off into the forest....away from Loki and the conflicting feelings he represented.

******************

Weeks later, Thor was sitting in a tavern, slumped over a mug of ale. He'd taken on various commissions to hunt beasts and earn coin, but he hadn't dared to look for another vampire, for fear he might run into a pair of familiar green eyes.

He'd tried to forget Loki, he really did. But it seemed like there was a reminder of him everywhere. His touch, his laugh, the softness of his skin....it all haunted Thor. 

A scent of Jasmine permeated the air, and the hunter looked up with excitement only to have it turn into crushing disappointment at the sight of the bar maid. That was the final straw. Thor stood up abruptly, slammed some coins on the table and marched outside. He mounted his horse, and started to head in the direction of Jötunheim's forests.

******************

It took Thor two days to reach Loki's cabin. He was shocked to find the man outside tending the garden during daylight hours. 

"Loki?!"

"Thor, is that you?"

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he jumped off the horse and ran over to him, " Why are you out in the daylight?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"I am," Loki stated with a defiant tilt of his chin, " but I am also a mage, and have long outgrown the weaknesses that affect my brethren. So, if you think it will be easy for you to kill me, think again."

"I don't want to kill you."

"No?"

"No," Thor sighed before gently grasping the side of Loki's neck, running his thumb across his cheek," I've always been taught that vampires were monsters who care for nothing and Noone, but you aren't like that at all."

"Sounds like you've had poor teachers."

"Perhaps you could show me the truth then."

"Perhaps," Loki whispered as he leaned further into his touch, " Does this mean you'll stay?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to settle my horse."

Loki flashed him a brilliant smile before walking away to go back inside the house. Once he was out of sight, Thor walked over to his horse to tie it up, and pulled Mjölnir off the saddle. He took one last look before snapping the crossbow in half and tossing the pieces into the woods. Satisfied, he walked back to the cabin to join his lover and embark on a different kind of hunting.


End file.
